


Семь обличий Химавари Куноги

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: CLAMP - Works, Shugo Chara!, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Иногда подарки незначительны для дарящего, но имеют большую ценность для одариваемого.Кроссовер xxxHOLiC и Shugo Chara!, плюс персонажи вселенных CLAMP.





	Семь обличий Химавари Куноги

Просьба Юко-сан была такой... странной. Химавари сначала даже не поняла, что Ведьма измерений ее о чем-то просто просит, не берет плату в обмен на желание, не учит, а просто просит помочь. И уделить всего неделю времени. Химавари и подумать не могла, зачем Ведьме неделя ее времени.

Химавари до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминает, как Сейширо чуть ли не силком тащил ее к отходящему поезду, а она никак не могла взять в толк, куда, зачем и почему ее тянет именно он. В итоге Сейширо везет ее в [Касай Ринкай](https://www.japanhoppers.com/ru/kanto/suburbantokyo/kanko/415/) и показывает закрытые экосистемы. Экосистемы Химавари не очень интересуют, коралловые рыбки гораздо красивее, и потом, коралловые рифы ведь тоже закрытая экосистема.

Фума тащит ее в дождь в [Набано но Сота](https://www.japanhoppers.com/ru/kansai/yokkaichi/kanko/472/), она ворчит, как бы случайно стряхивает на него капли с зонта, но он только весело смеется, а иллюминация, дробящаяся в водяном пару, висящем в воздухе, выглядит просто потрясающе.

Субару везет ее в Киото, они вместе пересчитывают ворота в [Fushimi Inari-taisha](https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e3915.html) и Субару покупает ей плюшевую лису, хотя игрушка больше подошла бы ему самому, у него с лисичкой одинаково хитрое выражение лиц при этом, смеется Химавари.

Фай как истинный иностранец очень хочет посмотреть [Замок Химэдзи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BA_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%8D%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8) и вести его туда приходится ей самой. Выходит весело, и Химавари ему благодарна, что он больше смотрит по сторонам, нежели на нее. Все же постоянное внимание утомляет. Особенно когда долгое время стараешься сделать все, чтобы его было как можно меньше.

Курогане удается ее удивить: в [музей Гибли](http://miuki.info/2014/03/muzej-anime-studii-ghibli-v-mitake-tokio/) не так-то легко попасть, там особенная система бронирования билетов и ограниченное количество посетителей в день. Но в преддверии Рождества кажется, что она попала в сказку, уменьшилась, как кэрролловская Алиса, ведь иначе в мир детства обратно не попасть. А четырех плюшевых Тоторо, купленных Курогане в последнюю минуту перед уходом, Химавари предпочитает воспитанно не заметить. Для серьезного ниндзя день и так вышел почти испытанием, со всем количеством бегающих под ногами детей и ее восторгами.

Ватануки мог бы пригласить ее на мастер-класс по приготовлению обенто, но вместо этого они просто ужинают за теппаном. Обычные разговоры, перескакивающие с темы на тему, чуть-чуть школы, одноклассников, общих знакомых и новостей – и ей почти удается забыть, что на самом деле это тоже день, отданный Юко.

Когда в воскресенье Доумеки никуда ее не ведет, Химавари ему безмерное за это благодарна. Они просто сидят на веранде храма его дедушки и смотрят на сад камней. И оказывается очень здорово вот так просто сидеть, ни о чем не думать, и не стараться все время соответствовать. Соответствовать ожиданиям, приличиям и чужим представлениям. Химавари думает, что быть популярной девочкой не так-то легко, хотя поначалу приятно. И поменяться местами с Аму Хинамори, переведенной к ним из Академии Сэйё, она уже вряд ли бы захотела.

 

Юко-сан улыбается, касаясь пальцами лежащих в пиале на столе семи цветных стеклянных шариков. Хорошо проведенное время дорого стоит. А уж тем более отданное просто так, от щедрости души. Химавари ее в этот раз очень выручила, ну не самой же ей было взимать плату с семи угодивших в сети исполнения своих желаний парней.


End file.
